I'm Your Father
by Xelien
Summary: Something is really wrong with the Host Club’s King. He calls Haruhi his daughter like always, only this time he’s serious! Tamaki truly believes that he is Haruhi’s father and won’t the anybody take his little girl away from him, nobody. Dark Tamaki.


**Summary: **Something is really wrong with the Host Club's King. He calls Haruhi his daughter like always, only this time he's serious?! Tamaki truly believes that he is Haruhi's father and won't the anybody take his little girl away from him, _anybody._

**Xelien:** Hiya! This is my 1st time at a Host Club fic. But I still hope you enjoy it! I'm actually going to 2 versions of the fic your about to read. A crack comedy version, and a serious and slightly disturbing version(which is the one your reading)

**Mr. Bunny:** Why the hell are you doing two versions?

**Xelien**: Cause I couldn't decided how I wanted to present it, so I'm doing both! Im writing the Angst one first cause I think it be more fun.

**Mr. Bunny**: Your writing the angst version first since it be more fun? But yet your doing a crack version second cause it won't be as fun as the angst?

**Xelien**: exactly

**Mr. Bunny:** …….-sigh- oh well, Xelien doesn't own Host Club, if she did the whole story would be angst cause obviously it must be more fun than comedy.

**Story key: ** "Saying stuff out load" and 'Saying stuff in head'

**I'm your Father - Introduction**

Suou Tamaki was walking around in the rain around the commoner's district(Haruhi's neighborhood) thinking about the girl he always playfully called _daughter_.

"Haruhi…" he clenched his fist, as thunder clapped.

----about an hour before---

It was the weekend, and the King of Ouran High's most popular club, the host club, had nothing to do. So he decided to surprise Haruhi with a visit.

He arrived in font of her house with his limo use usual, and told the driver to leave until he need him again.

He had goofy smile on his face as he was heading up to one of this many door commoner building that Kyouya called a condominium, that contained his favorite Female Host.

As he was about to turn around the corner to head down the outside hallway that contained Haruhi's door, Tamaki heard a door open and quickly hid around the corner.

It was Haruhi, she was dressed in a causal shirt and skirt, about to go out shopping for some missing ingredients for dinner.

Tamaki still hid around the corner admiring the girl. "So cute…" he blushed as he whispered to himself.

Haruhi closed the door and started headed down the hallway, towards a nervous King who still stood there deciding what to do.

Tamaki stood there with his hands on top of his head trying to think in hyper mood what to do. 'Ummm I guess I should just wait here and say "boo" when she gets here…No I'll jump out right now and hug her…wait she'll get mad. AHHHH!!!'

Tamaki started biting his nails 'Why is she walking so slow!' He suddenly put his hands to his side stood up straight 'That's it it's just Haruhi, your beloved daughter, just call out her name'

Tamaki turned around about to reveal himself, when he heard a door slam open.

"HARUHI DON'T GO!" Ranka Fujoka yelled as if he was calling someone arcross a crowded room. He went up to when Haruhi had stopped, as she had an annoyed look on her face.

"I found what we needed after all, it was in the back of the fridge. That means you don't have to go to the store! Yay!" Ranka paraded around Haruhi with his hands in the air for his discovery.

Haruhi shaked off her annoyed face "Ok that's good. I guess we can go back inside now, you left the door open and letting hot air go in"

Ranka stopped and patted her head "I'm glad that you and me can spend some nice Father/daughter time at free weekdays like this"

Haruhi smiled warmly as they both walked in the house " Me too" and then the door closed.

Tamaki who heard and saw everything from a distance had his head down, and then turned away heading down the stairs away from his original location.

'So Haruhi's spending time alone with _her father_, I have no right intrude on them' He thought as he stood bottom level on the ground and gazed up at Haruhi's door.

'Why can't she dress up like that in front of me' He turned around walking towards the unfamiliar streets. The once bright sky was getting darker.

'It probably rare for her to wearing cloths like that, but Ranka gets to see almost every time it happens. And the way she smiled at him….Why can't she smile like that to me as well, I'm her father too.' Tamaki stopped to think about what he just said.

"No I'm not her father, am I?" then Tamaki looked up as he felt wetness on his face, as rain started coming down. He ignored it and kept moving.

"It just a game, a game where I can show my emotions for her in an uncomplicated way. I'm still confused now, I don't know how to show my love for her. She's not like the costumers."

Tamaki slowed down. "It would just be easier if I really was her Father!" The rain was getting harder.

He sized walking and stood still at the stop he stopped at.

"Haruhi…" as he clenched his fists in his frustration, He didn't notice a car heading towards him that was shielded with sight and sound by the thunder and lightning the just clashed.

Before the King could notice that he was standing in the middle of the rode, he was blinded by bright lights.

The lightning clashed again.

Tamaki didn't feel pain for too long since after he was barely able to make out his limo from the near distance, his mind turned black.

* * *

**  
Xelien**: ooo cliffhanger! Now as this was the introduction, it hasn't developed into the story yet, but wait and see why I call this fic slightly disturbing.

**Mr. Bunny**: Knowing you, I think crack version of this, is probably going to be pretty disturbing as well so theres no use saying that.


End file.
